


Moments Gone By

by Paranoia



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoia/pseuds/Paranoia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and one shots and such that strike me. Probably mostly Frostiron for now, but maybe Science Bros later and Clintasha maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best of Both Worlds

Loki had always been somewhat interested in Tony's science.  
The way in which even the humans could rival and defeat gods such as himself was certainly intriguing. In a way Loki wondered if he could combine magic and science. What could stop him then? Perhaps he had no designs on the mortal realm anymore save some mischief and a little mayhem, but should threat arise who could stop both the best of the mortals and the best of the gods in one convenient package?

It was certainly something to give a good, long thought to. So Loki began to ask questions of Tony who more than loved to babble on about his projects and about any sort of science, really. Loki obtained books (mostly legally) and read and spent hours and hours in the lab on his own running his own experiments to understand the physics and laws that governed this world's sciences. When Loki had a full grasp of Physics and more basic biology he moved on to chemistry and math, and while he was no genius in any area yet he was learning more and more by the day. 

When threat arose next, he would certainly be ready.


	2. A Trick of the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Sorry I meant to get up and write more of Sirens Song, but this came out.
> 
> No beta because this is just stuff for fun & whimsy and fulfilling writing quotas.

Tony had decided that Avengers mansion was entirely too stuffy. He neded to get out and be a little more, well, him. All of the goody-goodyness of the Captain was great and all, and Tony probably liked the guy more than he had originally, but sometimes Tony just needed to go out and get absolutely fucking smashed without the disproving glares and lectures from Cap. He needed to get out, get drunk, and forget about anything resembling his shitty childhood and his current responsibilities. He'd reigned it in after the Avengers, somewhat, but he couldn't do it all the time.

So Tony had Happy drive him to some upscale bar in some part of New York- honestly he didn't care where he was going. He just told happy it was time to get drunk and pick up chicks and Happy did the navigating for him. When the car stopped he got out and went into a club whose walls were nearly throbbing with the beat. Immediately the threw 600$ at a bartender and told them they'd keep 1/3 of it if they kept him well liquored with the best in the house. In seconds Tony had a generous glass of something strong in his hand and he knocked it back, wanting to get to the drunk part of the evening already. 

Another glass appeared in front of him and Tony was pretty sure he'd be tipping this bartender more than what he offered if she kept being this awesome. 

The second glass he nursed a little more as he weaved in and out of the crowd looking to find some girls who'd like to see the inside of Stark Mansion- there wasn't a chance in hell he was taking them back to the Tower. He'd never hear the end of that he was sure.

It wasn't long before some blonde waifish thing found him, all make-up and low-cut clothes and those fake girlish giggles that meant getting laid was a thing that was happening tonight. She said she was an actor or some such and that she'd just about do anything to make it big. 

It wasn't five minutes later Tony had lost her in the crowd to head back to the bar. Promises of sex or no the girls voice made him want to claw his own eyes out, and there was not nearly enough alcohol in his system to overcome that quite yet. His new favorite bartender handed him a new class of the amber liquid that he again slammed back, and again a new glass was set in front of him almost instantly. His vision was getting that lovely tingly feeling and the room was beginning to feel hotter in a way that wasn't uncomfortable. The only unfortunate thing about drinking so much was the tolerance. He secretly longed for the days when one of those drank that fast would have had him on his ass. 

His lamentation was interrupted by a sleek woman sliding into the seat next to him with stunning grace. Her skin was a rich, dark tone and her body was all curves in all of the right places. The green satin dress she was wearing flowed around her body in a way Tony could only call ethereal. She glanced at him, her eyes knowing and predatory and fucking hot, and Tony took another sip of his drink because he definitely didn't want to mess this up. She smiled and ordered a drink which the bartender refused money for and motioned to him in way of explanation- Tony was going to buy her a fucking car.

The woman sitting next to him offered him a sultry,  
"Thank you, Mr. Stark." to which he smirked and shrugged as if it were no great deal.   
"Call me Tony." 

Two hours later saw Tony and the woman, whose name was Laura or Lana or something with an L and an A that Tony's inebriated mind was already having trouble holding on to, get into his dutifully waiting limo and make out like horny teenagers before they reach his place, but didn't quite reach the bedroom. They were all limbs and sounds and names being called out in extacy. 

And then morning came and the woman left and it was back to being and Avenger and saving the day and being somewhat more responsible lest he hear captain bitch at him. And then a week had gone by and it had been silent before Loki had attacked the city with some giant cat-like creatures wreaking havoc and Tony had been the first to get to him.

"Long time no see Reindeer Games and you don't even call before you spring this on us? Rude." 

But Loki just gave him this look that should not make him want to do dastardly things to a super villain, but it does and Tony thinks it's about time to end this and go have a night at a bar again when suddenly Loki is up close to him and he can hear Loki like he was right next to his ear and there wasn't a suit of metal between them.

"Whatever you like, Tony."

Except it's not Loki's voice he hears but Lana or Laura and suddenly he both hot and cold and he want a repeat performance of that night but he also really wants to get the hell out of dodge right now and Loki-Lana just laughs breathily and dissapears into fucking nothing and Tony really, really needs a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I'm just kind of pulling prompt out of my ass because i could't think of anything else to write. and it doesnt take me as long to write my 750 if i have a direction. 
> 
> Do comment, please!
> 
> -Paranoia


	3. A Fool's Fate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was drinking again, and not the kind you do at parties to have fun.

Tony was drinking again. Like, really drinking again. The kind of drinking you didn't do at bars, but the kind you did at home because eventually you couldn't even move. After Afghanistan he'd stopped this sort of soul-crushing drinking. And moved more to Party-Like-Your-Life-Is-Over. After the Avengers he'd mostly stopped that and really just constantly liquored himself up without the soulcrushing drinking or the partying drinking. He had simply been drinking because he had to- because he functioned best when he was drinking. 

But tonight was different. It had started as simply making sure he could still function, except his Arc Reactor was giving him hell. The edges burned and itched like they had when the Palladium was slowly killing him. Tony had checked in a mirror about twenty times to see if the area was red or infected or something but there wasn't anything.

It was all in his head. 

And really, that was probably the most disturbing part of it. Random onset of, what, psychosis? Was he going to wake up having scratched the damn thing out of his chest? Was he going to wake up? Honestly, the bottle of scotch he had opened when he started this was laying, empty, to the side and his limbs were full of mercury. Hell his head was full of mercury. He was mercury man at this point. Human skin over entirely too much of the dense element. He doubted Thor could pick him up if that was truly the case. 

If he was being honest with himself this all wasn't completely out of the blue. He was trying to convince himself of that, but it wasn't true. No, today he'd let slip that Loki had meant more to him than a good fuck after a good fight and Loki had straight up given him this heated glare and vanished. No amount of cursing him or his mother or making lewd jokes about brotherly love could convince him to come back and at least verbally (and probably physically) fight with him. No, Loki had vanished and taken their whatever it was relationship with him.

Tony really didn't know how it had started, or why. He was pretty sure Loki was trying, at first, to get information, to fuck with Tony's head, to lure Tony over to the side that wasn't with the Avengers the first time he'd appeared in the tower. He'd appeared in teh same suit from Stuttgart, all long, tailored, lithe lines of body, and was giving Tony eyes that sent terrible thoughts straight to his groin. They'd bantered, Loki had made some less than Idle threats, which Tony to this day maintains did not arouse him more, and somehow they'd ended up rutting like teenagers for the next day and a half, stopping only for a few hours of rest- curled up in each other- and sustenance. 

Then Loki had shown up for an encore after every battle, even their own battles. It seemed like he was getting off on the bruises and blood and the pain of it all. (He was, of course. )

Tony lost count of how often this happened sometime around month five. Sometime around month six Loki began showing up for a show without the battle requirement. Tony might be in the lab working on a car, or a new sustainable energy source, or even just dicking around online and in the next moment he'd be doing unsanitary things on countertops that were not that sanitary to begin with. 

Now i was close to month eight and Tony was pretty sure he'd destroyed it all. He'd let slip that he was glad this had happened, that he enjoyed Loki's company and not just inside the bed. Loki had looks surprised at first and then glared and left in a less than flashy exhale of air. So Tony was drunk to near hospitalization in the middle of his kitchen as a result. He wasn't in love, but it wasn't just lust anymore. Well, at least now he could move on, given he didn't drown tonight in his own vomit. 

He was floating in and out of hazy and clear-ish when suddenly Loki was atop him, straddling his hips and his eyes burning into and through him. His delicate fingertips brushed Tony's head in a gentle caress. 

Tony felt his mind clear, his bloodstream sing and run clear, he felt entirely too sober to deal with the world and the god above him. He didn't know what was happening, what he was doing, what Loki was doing. Maybe he'd finally kill him and all of these stupid emotions he was so bad at would simply cease to be. Instead the god kissed him, more tenderly than ever before and when he broke the kiss stared into Tony's eyes again with a terrifying amount of emotion. Resignation, recklessness, and... happiness? Tony wasn't used to such blatant displays of anything. 

Loki's mouth curved into a faint, almost not-there smile. 

"We are fools."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop. Might continue this in the next chapter, might not. We'll seeeeeeee.
> 
> I do need more prompts though i pulled this straight out of my ass.

**Author's Note:**

> **Well i wrote this to help satisfy my daily writing on 750words.com, and i suspect many more drabbles will come of it. All 750 drabbles will be posted in this collection. Bits and bobbles written outside of that will get their own space.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Please leave comments. :) (Or criticisms, or prompts!)**
> 
>  
> 
> **-Paranoia**


End file.
